


After Work

by Xyzcl



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyzcl/pseuds/Xyzcl
Summary: After a long day of recon, Axel's more than ready to settle in for the night. Having his boyfriend join him is just a bonus.
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	After Work

Axel flopped down in his bed, finally able to relax after a long day out running errands for the Organization. Since he couldn’t collect hearts for Kingdom Hearts like Roxas and Xion, he had been mainly delegated to inspecting new worlds to see how many heartless there were in each individual area. He was more than tired of doing scouting work at that point but after so many years of doing the dirty work, he was just glad Xemnas and Saix hadn’t chosen anything harder for him to do. Hearing his bedroom door open, he glanced over to see Roxas entering and closing the door behind him. He rolled onto his side, holding his arms out as the smaller Nobody climbed onto the bed and cuddled up to him.

“Tired?” Axel asked while he wrapped his arms around the blond.

Roxas nodded, kicking his shoes off while he buried his face in his boyfriend’s chest. “Can I stay here tonight?”

“Of course you can.” the redhead replied with a bright smile. “Come on, let’s get changed before we pass out.”

The keyblade wielder let out a groan of dismay before allowing himself to be coaxed into sitting up. As much as he didn't want to move around much, he knew how uncomfortable it was to sleep in his work clothes after having done so on multiple occasions in the past. Waking up in the coat because he was all sweaty was not an experience he wanted to relive. Axel sat on the edge of his bed as he pulled his boots off, setting them against the wall before standing up and making his way over to his dresser. He pulled out a couple plain t-shirts and a pair of loose sweatpants for himself, offering one of the shirts to his boyfriend knowing full well how large it was going to be on him. Roxas accepted the shirt before starting to unzip his coat, quietly stripping down to just his boxers before pulling on the clean shirt and crawling back up to curl up on the redhead's bed. Axel smiled as he watched, changing into his own pajamas before joining his boyfriend. The two Nobodies curled up together on the surprisingly soft bed, whispering their quiet goodnights as they settled in for the night. This was the closest they were going to get to love and Axel wouldn't have it any other way. 


End file.
